Namor (Multiverse saga)
Namor is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Namor is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History In 1920, Captain Leonard McKenzie conducted an expedition at the South Pole. To break the ice that prevented the advance of the vessel, they pulled a depth charges, which fell on the underwater city of Atlantis, causing serious damage. The Emperor Thakkor sent his adventurous daughter, Princess Fen to investigate the source of their woes. He met Captain McKenzie, and both fell in love, getting married at the boat. But the Atlanteans attacked the ship to rescue the Princess, separating them forever. Fen returned to the pregnant city, and his son was baptized as Namor, the son Avenger. Namor grew up in Atlantis, hating humanity, and in the company of his cousins Namora and Byrrah. In 1939, he was sent by his grandfather Thakkor to explore the surface, where responded with hostility to human attacks. This led him to confront the original human torch on several occasions, being resolved the fighting through the mediation of police Betty Dean, who came to fall in love with the Atlantean. In 1940, Hitler declared war on Atlantis, and Namor was responsible for rejecting the Nazi attacks. This made that it will happen to the side of the allies and fight alongside the human torch and Captain America in the ranks of the invaders in Europe and Japan. At the end of the second world war, until its dissolution in 1949. After this was confronted several times his cousin Byrrah. In 1958, Namor was sent to investigate the cause of a few tremors that were Atlantis, and found in a cave in Antarctica to Paul intended (known as destiny), who possessed the helmet of power (which provided psychic powers). Destiny had traveled with the father of Namor in search of the lost civilization. Enraged, target destroyed Atlantis and left Amnesic to Namor, who wandered through the world of the surface for years as a tramp. It was found by Johnny Storm, who gave the memory to throw him into the sea. Namor found Atlantis destroyed and blamed humans, so attacked New York. He was arrested by the fantastic four, so knowing Susan Storm, which felt attracted. Namor teamed up with Doctor Doom to fight them, but was betrayed. He managed to find the new location of Atlantis, which was named sovereign. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Electric Shock: Namor emits electricity from his body to shock the opponent. * Neptune Wave: Namor sends a wave of water across the ground. * Atlantean Beam: Namor fires a bolt of energy from his trident. * Ocean Pillar: Namor stabs his trident into the ground, making a pillar of water shoot up from the ground. Grab Water Hold: Namor grabs the opponent and makes some water surround them and lift them into the air before blasting them back with a beam of energy from his trident. Super Move Tidal Storm: Namor surrounds himself with a giant whirlpool and charges at the opponent with it, crashing into them. Ultimate Attack Horn of Proteus: Namor fires a blast of water at the opponent. If it hits, Namor raises his trident, calling in a tidal wave to flood the entire arena. Namor then pulls out the Horn of Proteus and blows it, calling in some tentacled sea monsters to constrict the opponent and start crushing them. Finally, Namor calls in Giganto, who roars before smashing the opponent with his body to finish them off. Entrance, exit, and taunt Entrance: A pillar of water carries Namor onscreen, and he points his trident at the camera. Exit: Namor uses the wings on his ankles to fly into the air and points his trident to the sky. Taunt: Alternate Costumers Civil War Vol 1 6 Textless Variant.jpg|Primary Namor.jpg|Secondary $ 1.JPG|Lego Triva Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)